The Jealousy Game
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: For my friend Danye.


**FOR MY GOOD FRIEND DANYE; I LOVE YOU! **

The Jealously Game-by PS

Logan couldn't believe it. _His_ 'Ro was going out tonight, on a date with freaking _Scott Summers!_

He growled to himself as he walked up the stairs, suddenly, he stopped.

He could hear laughter coming from Ororo's room, and it made him even madder.

He shook with anger as he went up to her room and pounded on her door.

The laughter hushed, and the door opened up at moment later.

There stood a white-haired goddess, her blue eyes shining, and her skin flushed.

Anger boiled below his skin, "hello Ororo."

She smiled at him ruefully, "hey Logan, how are you?"

He grinded his teeth together, "_fine. _How are you?"

She shrugged, "good. Was there something you wanted?"

His fists clenched, "yeah-no-I don't know. Can I come in?"

She bit her lip, "um, now's not good. Um…Jean's here."

He felt like choking and jumping her bones at the same time, "okay then, see you later 'Ro."

She smiled at him, already closing the door, "see you later Logan."

And before he could say anything else the door was slammed in his face.

A rumble was in his chest, but he held it in and walked away…

_Meanwhile…_

Ororo sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Is he gone now?"

She looked up, her cerulean eyes flashing, and walked back to her bed.

There, Scott and jean sat together.

She leaned against the wall, "yeah, he's gone."

Jean sighed, taking hold of Scott's hand, "good. I was so scared that he would blow our cover."

Scott stared at Ororo, "Ororo, are you sure you're okay with this arrangement?"

She frowned, "you mean the arrangement of me pretending to date you to make Logan jealous. No, not entirely."

Jean got up and put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder, "I know that it makes you uncomfortable, but, 'Ro, we need to do this if we're ever going to get Logan to state his feelings about you."

Scott nodded, "Logan is a very secretive person, but, he's really obsessed with you. This is the only way to get him to admit it. His animal will come out, try to kill me, then claim you as his."

Ororo sighed, "you're right, so, where are we going tonight on our 'date?'"

Scott smiled, "you'll see later…"

_That night- 8:45 p.m._

Logan stiffened as he saw Ororo come down the stairs, ready for her date.

She smiled at him, "do I look okay Logan?"

He swallowed as he studied her form. A midnight blue dress clung to her curves, and a silver bracelet he'd given her hung off her slender wrist.

His blood became hot, and the beast inside of him demanded that he claim this woman as his own.

"Yeah, you look great."

The sweet smile she gave him did nothing to cool his raging blood, "thanks. We'll be back later, don't wait up."

He growled, _don't wait up? _This was 'Ro, every night he'd wake up if she so much as moved in her sleep on her bed above his room.

"Listen, 'Ro, I don't think you should go out with old One-Eye."

She turned to him, her blue eyes burning, "why not 'Lo?"

The beast rumbled, "well, you just shouldn't. It's not right!"

She glared at him, her heart rate quickening, "listen here Logan, you can't tell me what and what not to do!"

He growled, the animal inside enraged that she would dare to defy him!

"Like hell I can't! I'm just worried for you!"

She calmed down a bit, her eyes soft, "it's okay Logan, I'll be okay."

He dipped his head, "you always are."

She smiled at him, went and took his hand in hers and squeezed, "I'll see you later Logan, bye."

She walked away, leaving Logan with a still tingling hand.

_Later On- 1:15 a.m._

Scott and Ororo walked through the door, tiptoeing and whispering to each other.

She stopped at the stairs, "night Scott, I had fun."

They winked to each other, fully aware that Logan was listening, "sure thing 'Ro, we'll do _**it**_ again soon."

As he walked away her face flushed a bit; it was the way he had emphasized the 'it' was all probably.

She walked up to her room and wasn't surprised to see Logan leaning against the wall next to her door.

He spoke first, "did you have a good time?"

His tone was dangerous and it brought a funny tingle to her stomach, "yes. What did you guys do while we were gone?"

He shrugged, "the kids watched a movie, and we had some pizza for dinner."

She looked at him, "with beer for you I suppose."

He smiled, an action that slowly lit up his face and made Ororo's knees weak, "you know me to well 'Ro."

She smiled to him, tapping the code into the pad next to her door.

The door opened and she turned to him, her eyes swimming, "would you like to come in?"

He nodded once and followed her as she went into the room, locking the door behind her.

He sat down in a chair and stared at her as she poured herself a glass of water, "so, what did you two do?"

She paused, "we went to a club."

He tilted his head to the side, "really? Wouldn't have pegged One-Eye for that type of guy."

She shrugged, pressing her back against the counter, "I had fun. Lots of guys hit on me though."

His skin bristled, other men touching her? It was bad enough when Hank touched her to check her injuries after a battle.

"What about _him_, did he have _fun_ too?"

She gulped down the rest of her drink, "I don't know, I guess. He never really said."

Logan got up from his chair, "did you do _anything_ else?"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, so he had heard she and Scott's conversation from earlier. "What do you mean?"

He strode over to her, his mouth set in a grim line, and his fist clenched, "I heard you two earlier! I know that you've slept with him Ororo!"

She put on a mask of puzzlement and anger, "why should you care Logan?"

He froze, "because…I actually give a shit about you 'Ro."

Her heart gave a huge _thump! _

"Well, thanks. But, I can still take care of myself."

He stared at her, his smoky eyes expressionless, "I never said you couldn't 'Ro. I'm just worried about you."

She went up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, "I know Logan, and I thank you for that."

His eyes bore into hers, "I don't think Scott's going out with you for kicks 'Ro. He only wants one thing from you."

She licked her lips, watching as his eyes darken with the motion, "and what's that?"

He took a deep breath, "sex."

Her thighs clenched together as he said the word, "we haven't done that yet Logan."

His eyes shone with relief, she continued, "and I don't plan on doing that with him. I think he just needs a get away with his break up with Jean."

His eyes darkened again, but with this hate this time, "he shouldn't use you like that."

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He subconsciously nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

"You don't have to worry Logan. I want to do it for him."

He suddenly broke out of his trance, his face showed anger, "fine then, you can be used if you want to 'Ro!"

And with that he went over to her door, unlocked it, and stormed out…

_The Next Day-Lunch_

"And he said all that?"

She nodded, her eyes sad, "it isn't working. Now, he's just mad at me."

Jean shook her head, taking a drink from her water bottle, "no, he's mad at Scott. I really hope he doesn't go after him, that's not part of the plan."

Ororo nodded, "yes, that would be horrible…"

_Meanwhile_

Scott watched as Logan walked towards him, "hey Logan, want to help me with this bike?"

Instead, he felt himself being lifted into the air and slammed against the wall.

The Wolverine's expression was angry, "stay away from Ororo, or you won't like the consequences!"

Scott glared at the feral mutant, "who are you to tell me what to do?"

Logan shook the taller man, "do what I say, or else."

And with that he dropped the Cyclops to the floor and walked away, his strides powerful…

_Ororo's Loft- 6:15 p.m._

"And then he threw you to the ground?"

Scott nodded grimly and rubbed his bruised throat, "it's not that bad though."

Ororo's face was angry as she paced in front of them. Jean was putting a cream on Scott's throat, rubbing it in gently.

"This is insane! I'm going to talk to him!"

Ororo got up and before either of her friends could stop her she went and walked out the door…

_Logan's Room_

Logan grumbled to himself as the sound of knocking on his door woke him up from his nap.

He got up groggily and sauntered over to the door, opening it slowly to look out.

Suddenly, the door rammed into his face as the intruder swept past him.

"Why the hell did you go and attack Scott?"

He turned to look at his guest, rubbing his face. Ororo.

Her face was flushed in anger, and her blue eyes sparked like flames.

"Well? Answer the question!"

He stared at her, "well. I wanted to."

She glared at him, "that's all you have to say? You attacked a man for no specific rea-!"

Her sentence was cut off as his lips crashed into hers.

She clung to him, her fingers winding through his hair. His lips were hot and moist, and as his tongue thrust itself into her mouth she couldn't help but moan at his taste.

Cinnamon and male.

He rumbled against her, never had he tasted something so good.

She tasted of red wine and rain.

He gyrated his hips into hers and swallowed her groan.

She pulled back, "no…we…can't…"

But he was already pulling her into another kiss, and walking them to his bed.

He laid them down on it and removed his shirt.

She suddenly stopped him as he went to remove hers, "Logan, the date. Me and Scott. It was never real."

He stared at her, "then why?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "to make you jealous, to make you admit that you loved me."

He looked at her for a moment, then, "I love you 'Ro."

She cried out, but it was swallowed as he lowered his lips to hers.

He took off her clothes, and then removed his own.

He pulled away from her to admire her body.

Those long, slim legs. The sweet caramel color of her tender skin. The rosy tint that covered her cheeks, and the sensual blue of her eyes.

He lowered his mouth to her breast and gently nipped and sucked at her.

Then, he looked at her, "I love you."

And he entered her.

The sweetness of her was beautiful.

She was hot and wet, she swallowed him easily, taking each thrust and meeting it with her own.

After they met their release they lay next to each other.

"You know, they really are together still. Scott and Jean that is."

He turned his head to her and flashed her a wolfish grin, "you minx."

Then, he turned them over…

**HELLO AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! IT WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE SABERTOOTH THAT SHE WAS "TOGETHER" WITH, BUT, I USED SCOTT INSTEAD. JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT! O_o **

**ANOTHER ISSUE: I'M SORRY IF I FRIGHTEN OR INTIMIDATE YOU MY CAPITILIZED, AND BOLD AUTHOR'S NOTES. BUT, IT'S SYMBOLICAL. I'M A PHYSCHOTIC PERSON. THE WORDS SYMBOLIZE IT. THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**


End file.
